


I ‘principini’ delle zucche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: This is Halloween [3]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sally e Jack aspettano i loro piccoli eredi."Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp"Prompt: 22. Un bacio come ricompensa.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Series: This is Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163537





	I ‘principini’ delle zucche

I ‘principini’ delle zucche

La luna sorrideva malevola alle diverse abitazioni nere, ricoperte di fuliggine e pietrisco.

Un carro funebre correva sulle strade di pietra, sgommando tra lapidi e colonne, strombazzando continuamente.

“Jack… Oh, Jack…” gemette Sally, seduta nel sedile del passeggero, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio.

Jack girò un paio di volte intorno alla fontana, premendo a tavoletta l’acceleratore.

“Sì, mia adorata?” domandò.

Sally piegò di lato il capo, facendo ricadere una pioggia di capelli morbidi. Alcune cuciture della sua pancia erano saltate e lei estrasse ago e filo, mentre ansimava rumorosamente.

“Jack, credo che non resisterò ancora a lungo” esalò.

< L’avevo predetto che i gemelli sarebbero nati oggi. Avrei dovuto andare direttamente all’ospedale.

Però… Avevo così paura che Jack si perdesse il momento. Lo volevo al mio fianco > pensò.

Jack le rispose: “Non temere, mia diletta. Il signore delle zucche può anche intimare al tempo di fermarsi se è per i suoi preziosi pargoli”. Le sue orbite vuote si dilatarono, mentre la pallida luce lunare faceva splendere sinistramente la sua testa.

Muoveva febbrilmente le falangi che formavano le sue lunghe dita adunche sul volante del veicolo.

Rischiarono d’investire un gruppo di streghe, mentre dei vampiri li osservavano nascosti negli angoli tra la strada e gli alti cancelli delle abitazioni.

Jack frenò davanti a una fatiscente catapecchia sul tetto della quale troneggiava l’insegna sbiadita dell’ospedale.  Skeleton balzò giù dal veicolo e aprì lo sportello alla consorte, prendendola tra le braccia.

“Ecco qua, siamo arrivati in tempo” si vantò.

Sally si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia liscia e gelida.

“Come ricompensa” sussurrò, affaticata. 


End file.
